


Warm Nights

by Titti



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur keeps Lancelot warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Nights

"Enter!" The strong voice resonated through stonewalls.

Another man might have been intimidated, but not Lancelot. With his usual confidence, he walked into Arthur's bedroom. He closed the door to maintain the warmth that the fireplace provided.

A thick fur lay on the floor, in front of the fire. More were rolled to the side. They expected a cold Christmas, not that it wasn't always cold in this forsaken country.

Lying on the fur, Arthur had a goblet in his hand. "Oh, Lancelot, come, join me for some wine."

Lancelot walked the length of the room. He rested his sword on the floor before joining Arthur. "It's cold."

"The Gods' nectar will warm you up," Arthur answered, pouring the sweet wine into a second goblet.

"I thought you, Romans, believed in one God, and he doesn't seem the type to like wine, or any spirit for that matter." Lancelot took the goblet, and sipped on it. "Thank you, but you know..."

"Yes, Lancelot?"

"I could have stayed with the others if I planned to get drunk. They might have home made brews, but in greater quantity."

"Are you worried that I can't keep you warm, my friend?" Arthur asked, his tone serious. "Look how many furs we have. You have but to ask." Without waiting, he unrolled one blanket. The hair was long and dark, and tickled as he laid it on top of their legs. "Is this better, Lancelot?"

"Much better, Arthur, but still not quite what I had in mind."

Arthur leaned forward, careful not to spill his wine. "What did you have in mind?"

Lancelot closed the gap, kissing his lover, but it was fleeting before Arthur's lips descended on his neck. "More of this, me thinks, would be quite appropriate, my lord."

Arthur smiled against cold skin. "You become quite respectful when you want something."

Lancelot chuckled. "You'd be bored if I were respectful."

Arthur raised his head, and stared at his love. "I'd be bored if you weren't you. Happy Christmas, Lancelot."

Lancelot didn't mention that he wasn't Roman, and Christ wasn't his god, because he only believed in one thing: Arthur, and Lancelot would do anything to keep his lover happy and safe. "Happy Christmas, Arthur!"


End file.
